


【灿辰菲】背德论2

by Murdihilago



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdihilago/pseuds/Murdihilago
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 17





	【灿辰菲】背德论2

与“妈妈”的做爱像是无底洞，使李龙馥觉得自己像个性瘾患者。黄铉辰提前遣散了家里的佣人，李龙馥甚至请了一个月的假，和黄铉辰趁着方灿不在整日整夜在方灿躺过的卧榻上交欢。

黄铉辰生来就是为了挑逗人性欲的存在。李龙馥的一天总是会在黄铉辰湿润的口腔中醒来，仍由俯在他身下的男人用舌头和喉咙帮他释放新的一天的第一次欲望，尔后黄铉辰将一口的腥气带到他的口中，最后用舌推着舌让李龙馥把自己的液体全都咽下。

这个宅子里没有“母亲”和儿子，只有一对偷情的恋人。

“早上好，馥儿~”

“额……什么早上好，现在已经快傍晚了吧。”李龙馥拿起手边的手机一看，不出所料已经下午四点半了。

黄铉辰把整理好的衣服扔给裸着身子的李龙馥：“穿上。你爸今天找我了，我得去他办公室帮他找点材料。你跟我一起去。”

每次从黄铉辰嘴里听到父亲，李龙馥的心里就会咯噔一下。他每天都会注视着方灿的肖像忏悔十遍——一开始不敢看着它，但后来被黄铉辰发现他的在意后，被黄铉辰故意压在肖像下操干，尔后慢慢地竟然免疫了，而且会对着父亲的脸无意识地勃起。

李龙馥在一个月间，被黄铉辰变成了奇怪的人。

李龙馥在轿车后座悄悄的打量着黄铉辰，这还是他第一认真地看着穿正装的黄铉辰。高定的西装穿在他身上都会被他本人的英气遮掩得失去本该有的光芒，神的造物力在男人英俊的骨相上显示着神来一笔。这时哪里还有把他狠狠压在身下时的野兽模样，又哪里还有在方灿怀里的媚骨风情，只是一个来自精英阶层的帅哥罢了。

小时候被方灿带过办公室来玩过几次，但稍长大一点后李龙馥就很抗拒再到公司来了——他不喜欢这种压抑的气氛。来到公司已经快六点了。黄铉辰用钥匙打开总裁办公室大门后，随意地坐在了方灿的沙发上，便开始指使李龙馥：“后面那个柜子左边从上往下数第二格，把东西拿出来。”

李龙馥乖乖地听话了，但拿出物品的时候脸瞬间全红透了。

“这……这些是什么呀……”

一只口球，一副黑色眼罩，一只自慰棒，以及一副手铐。

“上次不是跟我说，想在方灿的办公桌上做爱吗？”黄铉辰凑到李龙馥的耳朵旁边，“还是说又不想承认了？”

明明感到很羞耻，但全身还是被黄铉辰挑逗的嗓音激得浑身发热。他当真开始在父亲的办公桌前开始脱着衣服，而黄铉辰抱着双手就在他面前饶有兴致地看着他。

脱光衣裳后，李龙馥爬上了方灿那长长的办公桌，面色潮红地看着黄铉辰。

“什么呀，还要我帮你吗？”黄铉辰把李龙馥的双手反扣在背后，用手铐把他铐上。再帮他带上眼罩和口球，接着便拿着振动棒在他后面被看的一清二楚的穴口轻轻磨蹭。

“呜呜……呜……”干涩的穴口被异物突如其来的把弄刺激得有些许难受，李龙馥被口球堵住了嘴，只能咿咿呀呀发出一些细碎的声音。

“我听不懂，你在说什么？”黄铉辰坏心地打开了震动棒开关，在李龙馥的入口处打着转玩弄。

“呜！！”

“说了我听不懂啦。”黄铉辰摸了摸李龙馥的头发，把震动棒一点一点的探入。后穴开始逐渐变得湿润了，李龙馥的呻吟也变得愉悦了起来。震动棒一点一点被塞到了底部，黄铉辰看的到粉色的穴口已经有汁液渗出了。“你还是一如既往地浪荡呢，或许在爸爸的办公桌上也能得到快感吗？”

黄铉辰把震动棒调到最大档，刺激得李龙馥再也支棱不起上半身，只能以双膝下跪，下巴磕在桌面上，插着震动棒的屁股一边高高抬起着一边不断扭动着获取更多的快感的耻辱姿势呈现在黄铉辰面前。

在李龙馥一片黑暗的世界里，道德观不在了，耻辱观也不在了，什么文明教义，什么父子之礼，他只不过每日跟父亲的配偶偷着情，不光每天爬着父亲的床，现在还将淫蜚的汁液在父亲的办公桌上滴了个遍。

口球支撑着他的嘴大大张开，他只能仍由唾液顺着嘴角、下巴滑落在桌面上。李龙馥很难受，难受到全身发热，难受到焕发着羞耻的快感，又难受到脑子只想着有没有谁可以上了自己——他知道黄铉辰一定正在他的正前方看着他的“丑态”——又或许他根本就没有在难受，只是一边享受着“玩具”给自己的带来的快乐，又一边享受着狐狸精一样的男人视奸着自己带来的心理刺激。

正当他快要高潮时，口球被人取下了，随之而来的，是一根巨物狠狠地穿透了他的口腔，直接顶入了他的喉咙深处。

“呜呜呜呜！……呜”

来人按住了李龙馥的后脑勺，将阴茎更加深入的插入了。阴茎开始在李龙馥的口中抽插，速度越来越快。李龙馥感觉快要窒息了，在缺氧的状态下后穴的快感将要来到顶端，而正在这时，震动棒被抽出了，随之捅入了一根比震动棒更加粗壮的性器官。

为什么会有两个人？？

眼罩下的瞳孔为了这出人意料的情况而剧烈缩小，而当它被取下时，眼前的男人更让李龙馥感到窒息：自己努力取悦吞吐着的阴茎，正是属于自己的亲生父亲的阴茎。

方灿的脸就这样直愣愣地出现在他的眼前，震惊得他的瞳孔剧烈地晃动着。

方灿的脸上居然还带着戏谑的微笑：“龙馥啊，在惊讶什么呢？跟‘妈妈’在家里不是玩得挺开心吗？”

“对不起哦馥儿，我都给爸爸说了。”黄铉辰一边操干着他翻红的肉穴，一边还在故作抱歉，“所以爸爸想给你个惊喜呢。”

该死，该死，为什么会变成这样。他不敢去看方灿的眼睛，只敢盯着正在一下一下侵犯着自己的喉咙的性器官。方灿的阴茎也是勃然大物，但跟黄铉辰的形状不近相同；黄铉辰胜在了长度，而方灿胜在了粗度。但李龙馥明显感受到了，如果黄铉辰的力道是野兽，那方灿就是魔物——他忽然就在亲身体验中明白了，为什么双A婚姻中，黄铉辰作为男性中的佼佼者却依然做着下面那一个的原因。

黄铉辰侵犯着他的生殖腔口，方灿又一边抽插着一边搅动。两个人一点都不温柔，但李龙馥已经开始习惯起这种温柔。被震动棒折磨过一段时间的李龙馥已经濒临高潮了，但在他身上运动着的二人似乎并不满足。

他想快点让方灿得到满足，于是开始主动加快舌头的舔舐，感受着金发男人的分泌液的滋味；他也想要黄铉辰得到满足，于是开始主动抬高屁股夹紧着后穴让他和黄铉辰二人都能得到更多窒息般的快感。

他听见方灿在打着电话：“喂，汪秘书吗，现在来我办公室一趟。”

在双重夹击中，李龙馥终于忍不住泄了，白色的精液在光洁的桌面上淌出情色的痕迹。他瘫倒在桌上，如同烂泥一般感受着后穴的痉挛。

办公室的门被推开，刚入职的小秘书被房间里的一切吓得魂飞魄散。黄铉辰把一只小型摄像机交给了她，脸上的笑容是和屋内弥漫着的腥味蛮不相符的职业微笑，示意她一会需要做的“工作”。

而方灿将李龙馥一把翻过身，把臀部再次抬起，和着泛滥的分泌液将自己依然勃立着的性器挺入李龙馥已经被操干得发着紫红的肉穴，一下子便探到了生殖腔口。

他摩挲着龙馥敏感的腺体，还在说着与身份不符合的俏皮话：“醒醒，夜还长着呢。”


End file.
